


It Was One

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Manga two sentence fiction. It was one in the afternoon when Hotaru finished her vegetables.





	It Was One

I never created Sailor Moon.

It was one in the afternoon when Hotaru finished her vegetables. It was one when she smiled and cuddled a new toy.

THE END


End file.
